kalleankasverigefandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Duck Tales (1987)
thumb|right|350 pxDuck Tales (i original DuckTales, även känt som Knatte, Fnatte och Tjatte på äventyr och Ankliv) är en Disneyproducerad TV-serie från 1987 med Joakim von Anka och Knattarna som råkar ut för spännande äventyr och mysterier. Duck Tales sämndes i svensk TV mellan den 18 september 1987 och den 28 november 1990. Signaturmelodin Duck Tales hade under den tid det sändes två olika signaturmelodier, den mest kända , Ankliv, och en annan som heter Tre Knattar. Melodin är densamma i båda, och de är båda översättningar av originalmelodin på engelska. Texten till Ankliv Ankeborg, ja det är sta'n där det händer bovar och propellerplan kroppen tänder livet kan skrämmas historien ändras i... Ankliv (oooh oooh) Du som ber om spänning ser på Ankliv (oooh oooh) Och en billig penning ger dig Ankliv(oooh ooh) F-f-f-farligt! Nå'n som jagar Tar det varligt alla dagar men du räddas alltid utav... Ankliv (oooh oooh) Du som ber om spänning ser på Ankliv (oooh oooh) Och en billig penning ger dig Ankliv (oooh oooh) Och först som sist är inget trist i Ankliv(oooh oooh) Texten till Tre Knattar Här ska det bli äventyr Kom följ med du Hela gänget samlas här igen Dom är här nu Och du ska vara me' för här ska du få se Knattar (oooh oooh) Joakim von Anka och tre knattar (oooh oooh) Alla klappar, hurrar, ler och skrattar Det finns banditer det är självklart Men ingen smiter åker fast snart bara lita på tre smarta... Knattar (oooh oooh) Joakim von Anka och tre knattar (oooh oooh) Nya äventyr som alla fattar (oooh oooh) Alla klappar, hurrar, ler och skrattar (oooh oooh) Originaltexten (engelska) Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a duck-blur Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history DuckTales (oooh ooooh) Every day they're out there making DuckTales (oooh ooooh) Tales of daring do bad and good LuckTales (oooh ooooh) When it seems they're heading for the Final curtain Cool deduction never fails That's for certain The worst of messes Become successes D-D-D-Danger! Watch behind you There's a stranger out to find you What to do? Just grab on to some DuckTales D-D-D-Danger! Watch behind you There's a stranger out to find you What to do? Just grab on to some ... Not pony tales or cotton tales, no DuckTales (ooh ooooh) Röstskådespelare Svenska röster *Joakim von Ankas röst gjordes av John Harryson *Knattarnas röster gjordes av Staffan Hellerstam (1987-1989), Monica Forsberg (1989-1990) *Ankis röst gjordes av Lena Ericsson *Sigge McKvacks röst gjordes av Per Sandborgh (1987-1989), Ulf Källvik *Fru Matildas röst gjordes av Irene Lindh och Birgitta Fernström *Oppfinnar-Jockes röst gjordes av Stig Grybe *Alberts röst gjordes av Gunnar Ernblad (tv-serien), Roger Storm (långfilmen) *Guld-Ivar Flinthjärtas röst gjordes av Tor Isedal (1987-1988), Per Sandborgh (1988), Steve Kratz (1989-1990), Peter Harryson (1 avsnitt), Gunnar Uddén (Filmen Vattenankor) *Mamma Buses röst gjordes av Irene Lindh (1987-1988), Birgitta Fernström (1989-1990) *Big-Bäng Buses röst gjordes av Gunnar Ernblad och Bertil Engh *Kräng Buses röst gjordes av Gunnar Ernblad (1987-1988), Carl Johan Rehbinder (1989-1990) *Fläng Buses röst gjordes av Gunnar Ernblad (1987-1988), Anders Öjebo (1989-1990) *Däng Buses röst gjordes av Per Sandborgh (1988-1990), Roger Storm *Magica de Hexs röst gjordes av Siw Malmkvist (1987-1988), Lena Ericsson (1990), Birgitta Fernström *Svarte-Petters röst gjordes av Per Sandborgh och Gunnar Ernblad *Bubba Ankas röst gjordes av Anders Öjebo (1989) *Fenton Spadrigs och Gizmokvacks röst gjordes av Roger Storm (1989-1990) *Kalle Ankas röst gjordes av Andreas Nilsson (1987-1988) *Dufus röst gjordes av Hans Jonsson (1987-1988), Anders Öjebo (1989-1990) *Spökplumpens röst gjordes av Gunnar Ernblad *Alexander Lukas röst gjordes av Hans Jonsson *Admiralens röst gjordes av Gunnar Ernblad *Benzino Gasolinis röst gjordes av Per Sandborgh *Ludwig von Ankas röst gjordes av Hans Jonsson http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duck_Tales#Svenska_r.C3.B6ster (13.08.2014) Orginalröster Detta är en lista över alla som gjorde rösterna i den amerikanska orginalversionen. *Joakim von Ankas röst gjordes av Alan Young *Knattarnas röster gjordes av Russi Taylor *Ankis röst gjordes av Russi Taylor *Fru Matildas röst gjordes av Joan Gerber, i tv-spelet "DuckTales: Remastered" gjordes hennes röst av Wendee Lee *Alberts röst gjordes av Chuck McCann *Bubba Ankas röst gjordes av Frank Welker *Sigge McKvacks röst gjordes av Terry McGovern *Oppfinnar-Jockes röst gjordes av Hal Smith och Barry Gordon, i tv-spelet "DuckTales: Remastered" gjorde hans röst av Chris Edgerly *Dufus röst gjordes av Townsend Coleman *Glittriga Gullans röst gjordes av Joan Gerber *Fenton Spadrig och Gizmokvacks röst gjordes av Hamilton Camp, i tv-spelet "DuckTales: Remastered" gjordes hanr röst av Eric Bauza *Madame Spadrigs röst gjordes av Kathleen Freeman *Gandra Dis röst gjordes av Miriam Flynn *Fröken Näbblunds röst gjordes av Joan Gerber, Tress MacNeille, Susan Blu och June Foray *Alexander Lukas röst gjordes av Rob Paulsen *Guld-Ivar Flinthjärtas röst gjordes av Hal Smith och Ed Asner, i tv-spelet "DuckTales: Remastered" gjorde hans röst av Brian George *Björnligan, bestående av: **Mamma Buses röst gjordes av June Foray **Big-Bäng Buses röst gjordes av Frank Welker **Kräng Buses röst gjordes av Chuck McCann **Däng Buses röst gjordes av Chuck McCann **Baggy Buses röst gjordes av Frank Welker **Bankjob Buses röst gjordes av Peter Cullen **Babyface Buses röst gjordes av Terry McGovern **Bebop/Bugle Buses röst gjordes av Brian Cummings *Magica de Hex röst gjordes av June Foray **Poe de Hex röst gjordes av Frank Welker *Svarte-Petters röst gjordes av Will Ryan *Merlocks röst gjordes av Christopher Lloyd *Dijons röst gjordes av Richard Libertini *Spökplumpens röst gjordes av Frank Welker *El Capitans röst gjordes av Jim Cummings *Kalle Ankas röst gjordes av Tony Anselmo *Ludwig von Ankas röst gjordes av Corey Burton Dator- och TV-spel Duck Tales är inte bara en TV-serie utan även flera spel. Det började år 1989 i USA då Capcorn släppte det första Duck Tales-spelet under namnet Duck Tales som man kunde spela på Nintendo och Game Boy. År 1993 som kom en uppföljare med namnet Duck Tales 2, det utagvs till samma konsoler som föregångaren, och utvecklare var även denna gång Capcorn. Spelet Duck Tales: A quest for gold gavs ut år 1990 till konsollerna Amiga och Commodore 64, fast denna gång var det Walt Disney Computer Software (numera heter de Disney Interactive Studios) som gav ut spelet. Det senaste Duck Tales-spelet som gavs ut kom 2013 och är utvecklat av Capcorn, det är en remake på originalspelet nu vid namn Duck Tales: Remastered och finns att lada ner till PC, Playstation 3, Xbox 360 och Wii U. Avsnittsguide Referenser Kategori:TV Kategori:Filmer